Showdown at High Noon
The Showdown at High Noon was a fight of epic proportions that took place in Japan at high noon. On one side we had Super Eviler Bowser. On the other side we had Godzilla. On a third side we had Bruce Lee. On another side we had Super Sonic. On yet another side we had Superman. And then we had Master Chief on no side in particular (Master Chief was the only person fighting in this battle who was not a god). Bruce Lee made this fight happen because he was not present during The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. Before the Battle Once upon a time, Sonic was walking down the street while on vacation in Japan. Super Eviler Bowser just happened to be wreaking havoc on the land, so Sonic had Tails bring him the Chaos Emeralds. Just then Superman's spidey-sense was tingling, and he flew on over to the battle. Master Chief's mommy told him to do something when she saw the fighting, so he crash landed from an escape pod. Then Bruce Lee charged in riding on Godzilla's back. Just then it became 120:0000 qm, DUMB Standard Time: High Noon. The Battle The battle started when Master Chief decided to "do something". He pulled out his Sniper Rifle and started shooting at all of the other combatants. This pissed off Superman, who proceeded to remove Master Chief's limbs. Meanwhile, Godzilla thought it was Super Sonic who was shooting and started to attack him. Bruce Lee, the only one with any form of rational thought in the group, realized Super Eviler Bowser was the only bad guy here. Bruce Lee engaged in an epic battle with Super Eviler Bowser. Meanwhile Godzilla was attempting to sit on Super Sonic. But Super Sonic was simply too fast. He hit Godzilla so many times, Godzilla went crying to his mommy. Right then, Superman came crashing into Super Sonic for stealing the "super" in his name. The two proceeded in a more intense battle ('cause Godzilla didn't really stand a chance from the start). Back to Bruce Lee and Super Eviler Bowser, this was probably the most intense battle ever fought that didn't involve a Lower Counsel Undefeatable. Super Eviler Bowser used his god powers to obliterate the entire city, while Bruce Lee simply laughed at this foolish attempt to defeat him despite Lee being heavily wounded The two continued their epic battle. With one final punch, Superman managed to turn Super Sonic's face inside out. Super Sonic reverted to normal Sonic, and Superman chose to spare his life. Right then, Bruce Lee got a what he thought was a "KO" on Super Eviler Bowser, who reverted back to normal Bowser. Thinking that he won, Bruce Lee walked away. But Bowser turned to Super Eviler Bowser and then got a SUPER KO on Bruce Lee. Then Bruce Lee teleported away in shame. Superman went flying towards Super Eviler Bowser but he was simply no match. Super Eviler Bowsergrabbed Superman by his cape, and then breathed dark fire on Superman in the face. Super Eviler Bowser's fire was so hot, Superman temporarily lost his powers. From there, Super Eviler Bowser made quick work of the Man of Steel. WINNER: Super Eviler Bowser!!! Aftermath After the battle, Japan was in ruins. No part of Japan had gone untouched by this devastating fight of the gods. The UUNSC was devastated by the loss of their greatest warrior. Superman is wanted by the UnUnited Nations for this reason. But Superman gained his powers back shortly after the battle, and there's really not much they can do about it. Bowser was proud for his victory, so he partied all day with his top minions. But Bruce wanted revenge on Bowser, so Lee captured Bowser and he put Bowser put in prison by Bruce Lee but Bowser with the help of his army. Later Bowser learned that despite his victory at the Showdown, he learned that his oponents were very dangerous. Nothing really happened to Godzilla because he wimped out. Sonic received medical treatment and it is law in the Sonic Islands to never speak of this battle. Then there was Bruce Lee. He didn't Bowser was more powerful than Lee expected. So he locked Bowser up in prison, but Bowser escaped with the help of his army. During the escape, Lee tried to catch Bowser. But Bowser and his minions escaped just in time. All Lee could was The Koopa King's helicopter. Category:Events Category:Battles